


Helping?

by AU_Queen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Washing Dishes, family times, making deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Jaune and Cherry help Cardin with the dishes, Cardin and Cherry 'fight'. Just a normal night in the Winchester household.





	Helping?

It was a calm evening. Cardin was cleaning the dishes from supper while Cherry and Jaune talked at the table. Everything was nice and peaceful.

“Hey Jaune, there are some dishes that need to be put away. Can you do that for me real quick?” Cardin asked his husband over his shoulder, his arms elbow deep in soapy water.

“Sure,” Jaune said. Cardin could hear the scraping of the chair against floor as Jaune got up. “Wanna help me?”

“Yeah!” Cherry said.

Cardin smiled as he watched his daughter and husband putting away the dishes through the corner of his eye. It was all terribly domestic. Him, marrying Jaune. Having a daughter. It’s something he would never have believed would happen a decade ago.

He was deep in his thoughts when a soapy hand ran down his face. It surprised him and he scrubbed his arm across his eyes to rid himself of the bubbles. When he turned around, he saw Cherry giggling and Jaune with a handful of the suds. In reciprocation, he grabbed a handful himself and flung them at Jaune. Jaune laughed and Cardin couldn’t help joining in. By the time the dishes were done, all three were laughing messes with soap in their hair and on their clothes.

They collapsed on the couch together with Cherry sitting in between her parents. For a moment everything was silent, until Cherry started to snuggle up to Jaune. He let her crawl into his lap and Cardin let out a dramatic gasp.

“Hey, no. He’s mine,” Cardin put his hand over his chest like he was wounded. Jaune rolled his eyes when he moved closer to him and took his arm.

“No, he’s mine,” Cherry frowned.

“He’s mine,” Cardin matched her frown and Jaune sighed.

“No he’s not!” Cherry pouted.

“Yes he is, I’ve known him longer,” Cardin smiled cheekily.

“Well, I’ve known him my whole life,” Cherry stuck her tongue out at him.

“Nope, doesn’t count,” Cardin returned it.

“Yes it does!”

“Nope!”

“Papa!” Cherry looked up Jaune.

“You can just share me,” Jaune sheepishly shrugged.

“Good idea,” Cardin looked at his daughter, “I’ll take him Monday through Friday and you can have him Saturday and Sunday. How’s that?”

“That’s not fair!” Cherry said with her most annoyed pouty face and Cardin poked her nose. Cherry couldn’t stop herself from smiling at that, but she made sure to put her face back in a pout immediately afterward.

“Fine,” Cardin sighed dramatically like it pained him, “We’ll both get him all days. That a deal?”

“Yeah!” Cherry smiled at him and held out her hand. He shook it and they both nodded.

“You two are the weirdest,” Jaune sighed with a half smile.

“But you love us,” Cardin said and pecked him on the cheek.

“I don’t know, do I?” Jaune smiled at him. Cardin gave him a look in response and he just laughed. “Yeah, I do,” Jaune said and kissed him.

“Ew,” the small groan came from between them and they both just looked at eachother for a moment before they both kissed Cherry’s cheeks. “Dad! Papa!”

“I think it’s time for bed,” Jaune said and Cherry frowned.

“No,” she drew the word out with a frown.

“Yep.” Jaune held Cherry close to him and got off the couch with her. “Say goodnight to Dad.”

“‘Night, Dad,” Cherry said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good night, Cherry,” Cardin smiled at her.

Jaune tucked her into bed and turned on her pink night light. “Good night.” He watched her smile and snuggle under the covers, her blonde hair disappearing for a second before reappearing.

“Wait, what about my song?” Cherry asked him.

Jaune walked back to her bed with a smile and sat down next to her. Cardin watched from the doorway as he sung to their daughter. As soon as the song ended, Jaune left the room. Cherry slept peacefully as he carefully closed the door.

“How did I get so lucky?” Cardin whispered from his place against the wall.

“I don’t know, it must’ve been a miracle,” Jaune smiled and Cardin pushed himself off the wall to kiss him again.

“Well, I’m glad for it,” Cardin whispered the words against his lips. He could feel Jaune smile against his in response.

“So am I.”

They went to bed after that. Jaune fell asleep in Cardin’s arms. Cardin fell asleep with Jaune’s head against his chest. It was a calm evening. And Cardin wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
